Symphony uv E Muja Oui
by Song of Fearful Courage
Summary: Summary inside
1. What about Vidina?

Summary: Lulu had thought it was impossible… Chappu would never come back, she thought. That night, Rikku went to the cave in Besaid to fight a few fiends… and what she found was beyond Lulu's most wonderful dreams. WakkaXRikku LuluXChappu

Author's note: My cousin and I were doing fic challenges, and this is what I got.

**Symphony uv E Muja Oui**

Rikku was fighting off fiends in the cave of Besaid when she saw him… he was unconscious, and he looked like… "Wakka!" Rikku ran into the village. "Come on! Follow me! There's something here I think you and Lulu should see!"

Wakka and Lulu ran to keep up with Rikku as she headed back to the cave. "Over there!"

The Person laying there against the wall was…

"Chappu!" Lulu's eyes were wide. She had thought it impossible. "It… can't be…"

"I didn't believe it either, but here he is!" Rikku said.

The returned him to the village. Everyone thought it was too good to be true. Wakka's brother, Lulu's love, the Auroch's wonderful blitz player… he had been killed by Sin, hadn't he?

A while later, he awoke, Lulu standing over him. "Lu?" he asked, dazedly.

Lulu nodded.

He sat up abruptly. "Whathappened?Where'sSin?How'dIgethere?" He asked the questions very fast.

Lulu smiled, something she hadn't done since the birth of her adorable child, Vidina. "No one knows what happened or how you got here, but Sin is gone. Forever."

"Since… when…?" Chappu asked.

"Since two years ago. Thanks to Yuna." Lulu answered.

"Is Yuna… dead? Did she use the Final Aeon?" Chappu asked.

Lulu explained. "She defeated Sin without it… She's alive and well. She, Rikku, and Paine are here in Besaid right now."

"Who are Rikku and Paine?" Chappu was very behind.

Lulu laughed. "Why don't you meet them yourself?" she was very different with Chappu around.

Chappu left the tent, looking for Yuna and the other two. There was a woman near the temple. He would ask her. "Hey, do you know where I could find Yuna?"

The woman laughed. "Don't you recognize me, Chappu? I _AM_ Yuna!"

"Y-you've changed!" Chappu said. "So where's Wakka?"

"Inside. You know, a lot of stuff's happened in the past few years. Some of it, I think you should know… You see… Lulu and Wakka… had a baby…" Yuna looked at the ground.

"They WHAT!" Chappu was shocked. "Didn't Lulu think I was coming back?"

"Actually… We all thought you were dead. Sin had left you laying there on the Djose road. You were on the farplane and everything… none of us know how you returned." Yuna told him.

"I was dead? Say Wha?" Chappu asked.

"I must be a shock. It shocked all of us when Rikku found you laying in that cave." Yuna said.

Chappu couldn't seem to take it in. He had died… and his girlfriend had gone and had a baby with his brother? He had been found and recognized by someone he hadn't ever met? Was this supposed to be a joke? A dream, maybe?

Wakka came out of the temple. "So you're finally awake, ya? A lotta stuff's happened in your absence."

"Lulu… she… you… a baby… IS THIS SUPPOSED TA BE A JOKE? It's not funny, ya?" Chappu said.

Wakka looked at Yuna. "I can tell my own brudda about Vidina, ya?"

"Sorry Wakka…" said Yuna.

"Sorry, Chappu. We all thought you had died… then, two years ago, there was this strange guy who looks a lot like you, called Tidus. We found out he was a dream of the Fayth… the dream that ended the dream, ya? So anyway, Lu yelled at me. Told me you wouldn't just pop back… After all, Sin left you there in Djose, dead." Wakka said.

"I guess I _did_ just pop back, ya? And at a bad time, too! I popped back ta find that my brudda took my girlfriend." Chappu said.

Lulu came out of the hut. "Wakka? We need to talk."

Wakka entered. "What is it, Lu?"

"Chappu is back. I don't know what it means, but he really is back. Wakka, I thought you could replace him… but now he's here, It becomes all the more clear. I try to imagine that you're Chappu, but you're still Wakka. But I don't need to imagine that Chappu is Chappu. I'm sorry, but that's what has to be."

Wakka knew it would happen, but he still was on the verge of tears. "Lu… I know it's for the best, I don't want to fight with my brudda… but what about Vidina? What's gonna happen to our son?"

"I guess Chappu and I will take care of him… Wakka, Everything will work out." she left the hut before Wakka could argue. "Chappu, I've had a talk with Wakka. We've decided it's for the best that you and I will go on like nothing happened, to stop the fighting between you and him."

"And what about you're baby?" Chappu asked.

Lulu held Vidina. "You and I will take care of Vidina… He'll be alright."

Meanwhile, Wakka headed to the beach, where Rikku sat. "Well you look depressed." Rikku tried to sound as happy as usual, but something in her voice was out of place.

"And you sound depressed, ya?" Wakka said.

"Well… you go first, what's on you're mind, Tubby?" Rikku teased him, but still sounded depressed.

Wakka sighed. "Chappu returnin' is da start. Now, Lu tells me she's been tryin' ta pretend that I'm Chappu… but now he's back, she wants Chappu."

"So what about Vidina?" Rikku asked.

"Lu and Chappu are gonna take care of 'im…" Wakka said.

Rikku looked at him. "Now for why I'm depressed. I'm depressed because you're depressed. Wakka, I… E muja oui!"

Wakka, having learned Al Bhed, was shocked.

"I knew when I found Chappu this would happen, but even not wanting you depressed, I couldn't just leave your brother in a cave where the fiends could get him!" Rikku said.

"Rikku…" Wakka said.

"Wakka…" Rikku got closer, and they kissed.

Little did they know that Paine was standing right behind them. "Well, it's about time."


	2. Make Fun Of Rikku Day: July 2nd

A/N: Sorry for confusion, but it was supposed to be 'you' must be in shock, in the last chappie.

Chapter two: Make Fun Of Rikku Day: July 2nd

"PAINE? Um… uh… erm… you weren't supposed to see that…" Rikku said.

Paine laughed. "Now, what was that song you were singing about me and Baralai… oh yeah, Rikku yht Wakka, Ceddeh' eh y dnaa... G-E-C-C-E-H-Ka… Wait 'til I tell Gippal."

"For the kagillionth time-" Rikku said.

Paine smirked. "Right. But there _is_ something between you and Wakka…"

"What is it, Make Fun Of Rikku Day or something?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. Brother has it marked on the calendar." She remarked.

Rikku sighed. "Let me see." Paine handed her a calendar. "Let's see… July first: Love Yuna Day; July second: Make Fun Of Rikku Day; July third: Comment On How Paine Is A Goth Day; July fourth: Paint The Airship Red White And Blue Day…?" (A/N: I'M PATRIOTIC! I LOVE MY COUNTRY!) "Cool, those are my favorite colors. Anyway, July fifth: Try To Make Shinra Grow Up And Stop Saying 'I'm Just A Kid' Day… That's a long title. July sixth: Machina Day; July seventh: Eat Pizza Day… Where does he come up with this stuff?"

"Who knows." Paine replied. "Who Cares."

Rikku shrugged. "Let me continue. July eighth: Drag Yuna On Pointless Trip To Macalania Day; July Ninth: Sing Off-Key Day… I thought that was every day for Brother. July Tenth: Kick Leblanc's Butt Day… I like that one! July eleventh: Blue Bunny Day… Does he mean the ice cream, of that little blue bunny he sleeps with? July 12th: Spelling Day… What's that sposed ta mean? July thirteenth: Duck And Cover Cuz It's Friday The Thirteenth Day… Brother always has been superstitious. July fourteenth: Yay Bad Luck's Over Day; July Fifteenth-"

"Enough. I was sick enough at Blue Bunny Day." Paine said.

"Come on! July Fifteenth: Matching Sock Day… I didn't think Brother wore socks… July Sixteenth-" Rikku was again interrupted.

"Rikku, This is getting ridiculous." Paine said.

Rikku frowned. "Wanna see MY calendar? July Second: Throw Paine Into The Water Day!" Rikku pushed Pained into the ocean water.

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Paine splashed Rikku. "Ya know what else today is? Splash Rikku Day."

"And according to Dad's calendar, it's also Blow Things Up Because I'm Depressed Day… That's enough." said Rikku.

Paine got out of the water and headed back to the village.

"So, Wakka… What's on your calendar?" Rikku asked.

Wakka thought. "July Second: Um…"

"July Second: Rikku and Wakka Day," Rikku said.

Wakka smiled. He had just realized that Lulu had never been able to cheer him up like this. Rikku was the person he needed right now… The person who was there in front of him. "Kinda has a ring to it, ya?"

"Right." She smiled.

A/N: Short chapter, but very cute! If you don't like Brother Bashing, I'm sorry. It's just so fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn to make fun of Brother.


End file.
